Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly to structures and methods for forming hybrid substrate structures and related devices.
Description of the Related Art
With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Transistors are semiconductor devices that may be classified into NMOS transistors using electrons as carriers, and PMOS transistors using holes as carriers. It is known that electrons have a higher mobility when traveling normal to the <100> crystallographic orientation, while the holes have a higher mobility when traveling normal to the <110> crystallographic orientation.